baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Squeak Squad Baby Mozart
Squeak Squad Baby Mozart is the second or tenth baby einstein episode which was released on 2008 It Was Hosted By Luigi Plot # Luigi Holds The Baton And Conducts The Orchestra # Opening Titles | Fanfare, M. Flute, & Sonata 16 # Floating Star Candles, replaced by a fiber-optic lamp in 2004. # Playful Kinetics | Sonata No. 10 in C, K330, 1st # Puppet Show: "Meet Mickey." # Fruits | Variation 1, "Ah, vous dirai-je, maman" # "Blah!" # Choo Choo | Concerto for Flute & Harp, K299, 1st # King Dedede Trumpets # Metronome with red crab. # Toy Chase | Sonata No. 11 in A, K331, 3rd # Stuffed caterpillar bounces down; later replaced by Green Dragon Symphony Toy #Tarzana Pops up and surprise the audience # Fluid Motion | Sonata No. 16 in C, K545, 2nd # Metronome with yellow seal # Castle pounder toy # Rocket Tornado | Sonata for 2 Pianos #Dark Claycia interrupts Dark Tarzana's Nap # Dog Puppet # Animals | Animal noises to "Ah, vous dirai-je, maman" # Dark Pantria wakes up Dark Elline with his loud crow # Carousel | Divertimento No. 17 In D, Menuetto # Toy helicopter; later replaced by jet plane # Puzzles | Sonata No. 17 in B'♭', K570, 3rd # Dinosaur # Metronome with green octopus # Holiday Toys | Sonata 15 & Variation 11, "Ah vous dirai-je, maman" # "Dancing Dolphin (water later added in 2008)" Meet and Greet (Replaced in 2008 by "Puppet Parade") | Magic Flute, K620 # Finale | Symphony No. 41, K. 551, 4th # Closing Credits | Sonata No. 16 in C, K545, 1st # The Crowd Cheered For Luigi And The Orchestra And Luigi Says Goodbye And Exits # Exclusive to 1997-2000: Tutorial | Sonata No. 15 Deleted Scenes # Tuna And Milk # Dark Tarzana Eats Tuna And Drinks Milk For Breakfast # My Beautiful Girlfriend # Dark Drawcia Paints His Girlfriend Vivian # Hop Hop # Tarzana Watches Dark Maglor and Esragoon Jumping Around # Mashed Bananas # Waddle Dee Makes Mashed Bananas # The Chase # Maglor Chases Dark Queen Sectiona # Leaves And Cheese # Queen Sectiona Eats Leaves While Iggy Koopa Boss Eats Cheese # Animal Sounds # Claycia Moos Hammer Bro Quacks Dark Claycia Barks And Dark Elline Makes The Sound Of An Oboe Claycia Hammer Bro and Dark Claycia Think Dark Elline Didn't Bleat # Flute Voice # Iggy Koopa Boss Speaks In A Flute Voice When She Got Scared # Achoo! # Iggy Koopa Boss Says Achoo! # Windy Day # Iggy Koopa Boss Gets Blown Away By The Wind # No Kissing # Claycia Grazes Hammer Bro Kisses Claycia But Claycia Didn't Like Hammer Bro's Kiss (Repeat from Squeak Squad Numbers Nursrey) (Mode 2 Grow With Me only) # Wake Up # Dark Tarzana Sleeps And Dark Claycia Wakes Her Up With His Loud Bark Dark Tarzana Begins To Screech And Gets Chased By Dark Claycia And Hides In A Tree (Mode 2 Grow With Me only) # Sleepy Elline # Dark Paintria wakes up Dark Elline with his Loud Crow (Mode 2 Grow with Me only) # Roar # Tuff Roars But King Kirby Shows Tuff Her Roar Tuff Shows His Roar King Kirby Shows Her Roar Aain But They Fight And Tuff Throws King Kirby Away And He Finally Roars But Hears King Kirby's Roar And Gets Frustrated And Runs Away (Mode 2 Grow with Me Only) # Amazing Trumpet # King Dedee Trumpets (Mode 2 Grow with Me Only) # Faithful Plane # Waddle Dee Kids # Pluto Appearances # Luigi as Mozart The Koala # Mickey Mouse as Bard The Dragon # Vivian # Tuff as Issac The Lion # King Dedee as Noah The Elephant # King Kirby as Stripes The Tiger # Dark Paintria as Roger The Rooster # Dark Tarzana as Sugar The Cat # Dark Claycia as Pavlov The Dog # Dark Elline as Julie The Sheep # Waddle Dee as Neighton The Horse # Claycia as Wellington The Cow # Hammer Bro as Quacker The Duck # Dark Drawcia (In a Deleted Scene) # Dark Magolor (In a Deleted Scene) # Escargoon (In a Deleted Scene) # Magalor (In a a Deleted Scene) # Tarzana (In a Deleted Scene) # Dark Queen Sectiona (In a Deleted Scene) # Queen Sectiona (In a Deleted Scene) # Iggy Koopa Boss (In 4 Deleted Scenes) Notes # This Is The First Episode To Have Classical Music # This Is the puppets' First appearance # When Squeak Squad Baby Mozart released in 2008 the puppets get designed by David Privett. # Mickey Mouse later hosts Squeak Squad Baby Shakespeare where he gets designed by Markie Scholz Gallery Baby mozart.jpg Soundtrack Main Article: Squeak Squad Baby Mozart (Soundtrack) Category:Videos Category:Movies Category:Showa Series Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Disney Category:Squeak Squad Category:2008